onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Awaikage
Scumbag Kaido Yup. And speaking of which, do you know when the programming to close comments after thirty days was made? 02:45, June 28, 2015 (UTC) UGP Volume 015a.png Could you upload page 172 of Volume 15 and title it like so^ ? 18:19, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Greetings I must say that you are very fit to be next president of Finland. I wrote a letter to the Finnish government asking if they could make you president. I wrote this I hope you like it: "Awaikage is by far the best choice for president of Finland. As an avid supporter of Europe's masterpiece Eurovision, and hater of the USA's horrendous Grammys, he fits the job of Northern European leader perfectly." --Mr. Mojo Risin' (talk) 04:24, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Re:Pipe Links I did it. --Meganoide (talk) 16:20, July 4, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry for the missing title section, I'm not used to create one of them for pratically each message. However I'm writing about chapter 700: just saying that a 7th shichibukai exists... mean nothing. They are 7 pirates and brannew gave 6 names adding that there is a seventh one. I think it's useless. On the page I've tried to make clear it modifying some words in that sentence. --Meganoide (talk) 16:27, July 4, 2015 (UTC) RE:Bot I'll see what I can do, pretty busy atm... Re:Chat Can't now (o3o) 22:57, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Bot request Could you please set up a schedule to delete all the ? There's over 300, too much for manual deletion. Thanks in advance. 04:52, July 6, 2015 (UTC) About bureaucrat rights, if I give it to you, it can't be undone later easily; I'd have to contact the wiki staff. Sorry. But if you know any other bots, we could ask them. 16:44, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Huh, I see you're right. Here ya go then. 16:56, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Huh, didn't notice that either. Thanks! 17:34, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Volume illustrations I see you've uploaded illustrations for volumes 4-10, and they are currently not in use. Are you planning to put them into good use later? I ask so I won't delete them by mistake. 04:57, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Good, thanks for clearing that up. 16:44, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Raws Hey, where do you get your raws? 16:52, July 9, 2015 (UTC) New chapter Hello , am new user here !! so... where can i discussion the new chapter ?Raghad65x (talk) 17:43, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Hello Again !! How Can i Delete a Blog i Wrote itRaghad65x (talk) 14:38, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Twitter Hey Kage, in the forum I made a new section about ideas for content and such for the twitter page (as well as sections for other mediums). As an admin there, I hope you can help contribute to (And follow!) that discussion with some fresh ideas! You also need to talk about the adding of Nova and Besty to the roster of admins there. Thanks! 00:41, July 13, 2015 (UTC) re:Category Protection Done. 23:12, July 13, 2015 (UTC) heads up Forum:Using Social Networking Sites#Twitter We've got 3 twitter admin candidates waiting on our decision 19:41, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Willy and Willy So I tried to make a disambiguation page for Willy (Fishman) and Willie Gallon, but it may have gone slightly wrong. I also can't get the infobox picture for Willy - http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Willy_Anime_Infobox.png - to work now. Any chance you could help? 10:52, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Joe Darke That akward moment when you're playing Phoenix Wright and you find out one of the admins is a serial killer... Grievous67 (talk) 14:23, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Protection Request Could you semi-protect Episode 705, as a few IPs have made some persistent colorful edits there. 00:45, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Beta Beta no mi locked I would need you to unlock or add this edit the Beta Beta no mi page. The new episode shows an extended scene which finally reveals an attack that wasn't previously shown in the manga. Basically it would be: Beto Launcher (ベトランチャー Beto Ranchā?) : This attack was first used against Law on the Dressrosa palace rooftop, but was not seen. and adding this afterwards: However, in an extended anime scene the attack was shown: It consists of Trebol throwing several flammable sticky spheres that explode on contact, similarly to Beta Betton Launcher. Thanks Grievous67 (talk) 07:04, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Universal Studios Japan Would a page for Universal Studios Japan be alright? Byzantinefire 19:41, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Raws Hey kage, could you check if you have raws for: *Volume 1 pages 83, 104, 124, 144, *Volume 2 pages 52, 94, and 134 and *Volume 3 pages 46 and 156? If you do, could I ask you to post them on imgur or something and send them to me? (Also, if you could upload UGP images for Volume 60 and Volume 64, that'd be great :D) 23:57, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Lol that's fine. And thanks a bunch!!! 13:18, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Semi-protecting "Plot Twists" I think Joekido's "Plot Twist" page needs semi-protection. The title itself makes it really prone to vandalism by anons, especially it's a user's sandbox page. What do you think? Ack, I forgot one Could you also get me a scan of (or just upload) page 58 of volume 1? 14:24, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks a ton 15:20, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Category on my Subpages? I thought I had my subpages deleted. Are you talking about the list of chapters? And I don't remember adding categories but alright. Joekido (talk) 06:13, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Oh, I get it. Well ok, you just did your job. Joekido (talk) 06:16, August 30, 2015 (UTC) New template Hey Kage, no rush to it, but I think it would be a good idea to have some kind of template for category pages where we need to reassess the pages that are (or are not) in them. For example, Category:Green Bit Characters either needs Category:Dwarves added to it and the 3 characters in there now removed, or it needs every dwarf added to it individually. Just something like to put things in to "Category:Categories Needing Assessment" or something like that. I'm super busy tomorrow and the weekend, so if you made it, that would be cool. Later on I may be able to do it myself if you can't. Thanks. 04:54, September 3, 2015 (UTC) PS: The image should be the Impel Down prisoner list. 04:54, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Watch this. I'm gone for the weekend. 04:15, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Active talks you can help with Hey Kage, there's some active talks you haven't posted on in awhile or at all that I would appreciate you checking out. Most importantly, Cactus Saloon. But also things like the two actives on Rosinate, Dressrosa, and New Editing Policies. And do you think we should just poll Mythbusters? 01:47, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Translate hello how are you? if allowed , i want you that translate this image and thank you Abdallha (talk) 18:25, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Hello Can I ask you for something, please?AlexHoskins (talk) 13:00, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hello When you have time, could you send an PNG photo (File:Shanks vs. Whitebeard.png) in the Heroes Wiki? Here's the link for the Heroes Wiki: hero.wikia.com. I'd do it myself, but my iPad doesn't download photos. Sorry.--AlexHoskins (talk) 14:22, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Seriously, you have no legitimate reason to ban me Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:03, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Straw Hat Pirates page Since the forum about the Straw Hat Grand Fleet's been resolved, could you unlock the Straw Hat Pirates page? 22:31, September 20, 2015 (UTC) The allies page is still locked. 00:52, September 21, 2015 (UTC) 467 Raw Hey can you send a raw of Ch. 467 JOP's way? It's needed to help out with Talk:Swordsmen. Thanks. 04:41, September 23, 2015 (UTC) I wanted to fill empty sections, but I'm still in watching One Piece from episode 1-142 only so give me some empty sections from this range, I'm glad to help!REQUIEMadm19 (talk) 11:42, September 23, 2015 (UTC)